


Reversal

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's basically Banana Fish except Yut-Lung is the good guy and Ash is the bad guy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: What if Yut-Lung escaped his brothers and was the hero? What if Ash Lynx was the villain of the story?Based on Nutty's au which you can find here: http://nuttydraws.tumblr.com/post/179139719089/ok-but-hear-me-out-on-my-cursed-banana-fish-au





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the fanart and just had to write this. Lets see how this goes. I hope you guys enjoy. The rating is just in case since Banana Fish as a series is more on the mature side.

Yut-Lung was walking home, hands shoved in his pockets. It was late, well past midnight, and he’d been out with the gang helping with some fights. Golzine’s, or better yet Ash’s men, had become increasingly more of a pain in his ass lately. It was frustrating. He didn’t have all the support he needed. Golzine and his favorite child was breathing down Yut-Lung’s neck as well as the family he’d left behind. A bounty on his head was quite high. 

“Well, don’t you look just worn out.” A voice called from behind him. He’d know that snarky tone anywhere. He turned to face Eiji, who also hand his hands in his pockets and was chewing gum. He made sure to pop it loudly, smirking at Yut-Lung. 

“What do you want Okumura?” Yut-Lung frowned, looking around. The streets were pretty much empty. Eiji stepped closer to Yut-Lung. 

“Just checking on you is all.” Eiji smiles. Yut-Lung could never place Eiji. Always somewhere between a threat and a friend. He was neither to Yut-Lung at least not yet. 

“Thanks. I’m just tired.” Yut-Lung pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to Eiji. “Be careful, Golzine‘s men are feeling extra arrogant tonight.” 

“What’s this?” Eiji asked and uncrubbled the paper. It had some numbers and the words Banana Fish written on it. He looked up at Yut-Lung.

“My boys were doing a run of downtown. Found some guy dying and he gave them that. I kept a copy of it, but I wanna see what it is.” Yut-Lung wasn’t going to tell Eiji the guy had also handed over something else. He didn’t fully trust anyone, especially not Eiji. 

“You want me to dig up information on something that sounds like an American tried to be creative?” Eiji asked arching a brow. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Yes, I wanna know what it is. I’ll pay you if you help me.” Yut-Lung pulled out forty dollars and handed it to Eiji. “You’ll get the rest when you give me answers.” 

“You’ve got a deal.” Eiji replied and grabbed the money. Yut-Lung just hoped he didn’t regret it. 

~

Ash tapped his finger against the wooden desk, his face resting in his other hand. The man before he was very nervous and with every right to be. He’d lost something very important to the Golzine’s. Something that Ash’s adopted father, Ash almost vomited at the thought, had been working on. As of lately the older man had become ill and been on bed rest. This left Ash in charge as he was Dino’s only hair. Tonight had been going wonderful until Ash received word that the only sample they had of Banana Fish had been stolen. Ash was very angry at the moment, but he was maintaining it. Just as he’d been taught. Keep a cool level head. 

“So, gentlemen, would you care to tell me again how you lost this sample?” Ash asked, tone level. He had a small smile on his face. Not one of joy, no this was simply a mask. Something to lure these men into thinking they were safe. Once he got what he wanted he’d show them why he was often called an untamed beast. A wild lynx. 

“A reporter broke in and stole it. We’re so sorry.” One of the men said, shaking a bit as he spoke. His eyes were wide. Ash smiled wider and stood up. He walked around the desk and leaned on it. 

“It’ll all be fine.” Ash replied and then looked the two men over. Neither could be older than forty. “Just answer me one thing, do you have wives or children? Either of you.” 

“I’ve got a wife, no children sir.” The first one answered, swallowing hard. 

“I’ve got a wife and two children. A boy and a girl.” The other man replied. Ash nodded his head and looked at the man who just spoke. 

“How old are you children?” Ash asked. The man looked more nervous the more Ash stared at him. 

“Five and eight sir.” The man said. Ash stood up from his desk. He walked around it and opened a drawer, pulling out a gun. 

“Your wives and kids will receive a letter and ten thousand each.” Ash said and then brought the gun up, shoot the first man in the head. Before the other could say a word Ash shot him twice in the chest. Ash set the gun on the desk and sat back down. Now that was taken care of he needed to track down Banana Fish, he knew just who to ask. 

~ 

Sing felt nervous as the plane touched down. He’d never been to America. He’d heard a lot about it, read books and movies. But reality was different than fiction. He’d practiced his english, and though a bit broken, he’d gotten pretty good at it. He was excited to see new places and meet new people. Fresh faces would be good for him. He’d came to America with his two cousins, Nadia and Shorter Wong. They’d came here for vacation. 

“I’m ready to take a nap when we get to the hotel.” Nadia sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. The flight from Hong Kong to New York had been a long one. Almost sixteen hours all together and they were all tired. Even Sing, he was also eager to see the city. To see how things were different here from his home. 

“Lame, Sing and I are going sightseeing.” Shorter said, laughing. Nadia gave him an unsure look. They were in a foreign city and it was clear she was worried they would get lost or in trouble. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Nadia asked. Shorter waved her off and shook his head. 

“Of course. Sing and I will stick together and use the gps.” Shorter promised. Nadia thought for a moment, frowning and then sighed. 

“Fine, just be safe.” Nadia responded. They carefully exited the plane, walking through the terminals. There was a lot of gift shops with cute little things. Sing admired the little stuffed animals as they walked by them. They followed the signs out of the airport and to the rental car department. Nadia walked up to the guy out the counter, handling all that stuff while Sing and Shorter looked around. So far the air here was different and Sing was excited to see what else was. 

“We’re good to go.” Nadia said and walked over to them, keys in hand. She pointed toward a silver car and started walking toward it. Sing took the backseat while Shorter took the passenger seat. They left Nadia to driving. She was the most responsible of the one who could drive. Shorter tended to be reckless on the road. It was just better if Nadia drove. 

“Alright so we’re going to the hotel and settling in then Sing and I are going out adventuring.” Shorter said, pulling his phone from his pocket. Nadia still looked unsure, but Shorter was old enough to make his own choices. She trusted her brother enough to let him tae Sing out with him. 

The drive to the hotel takes over an hour due to traffic. It seems the city is a busy place, bustling. People walk down the streets even as it becomes dark outside. It’s a different busy than Hong Kong, but Sing likes it. He’s excited to join the people, roaming the streets. Nadia parks the car in the parking garage and they all climb out. Sing quickly takes his bags and walks inside the hotel. The lobby is huge. Shorter runs up and throws an arm around him, hugging him close. 

“Once Nadia gets up checked in and we get our bags up we’ll see the city and grab some food.” Shorter said. Sing watched as Nadia checked them in. He had a feeling that this trip was going to change his life. 

~

Eiji sat at his laptop in his room. His room was dark and cold, the busted out window letting in the nights air. The japanese boy sighed, running a hand over his face. He’d been searching the web for anything on Banana Fish. Most stuff that came up linked it to a novel. The numbers brought up chemicals, similar to that in LSD. Eiji closed his laptop down and looked out the window. He watched the lights of the city glisten and wrapped his arms around himself. He glanced down at the paper Yut-Lung had handed him earlier. 

“What have you gotten yourself into this dragon?” Eiji asked. He knew that whatever the answer was, it wasn’t good. 

~ 

Yut-Lung was close to his home. The place he’d called home for the last few years. Ever since he escaped the Lee family. He’d left his name and family behind, tired of their years of abuse. He wanted freedom and he’d gotten it, at a price. It seemed he always had to fight to stay on top and Golzine’s crazy son was making that even harder. And now this odd formula and white powder, which Yut-Lung had hidden someplace safe. He had a feeling Ash was involved in this, somehow. It was a feeling in his gut. Ever since Ash had taken control of the mafia, the streets got worse. More death, more drugs, more violence. Yut-Lung’s life got that much harder. Thankfully, for now Ash stayed out of Chinatown. Yut-Lung knew that wouldn’t last forever. 

His mind drifted back to the white powder his guys had taken from that dying reporter. What could it be? He hoped Eiji could dig up some stuff on it. Yut-Lung would also look at the sample when he got the chance. He’d specialized in poisons his whole life, his brothers assured that. Might as well put their curse to use. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice someone running up till he’d been hit in the head. The hit struck hard and caused Yut-Lung to fall to the ground. He felt the man digging through his pockets and he cursed himself for getting distracted. This was bad. 

~ 

Sing was walking with Shorter. They walked to Chinatown, which was a ten minute walk from their hotel. They’d found a pretty good Chinese place and bought some food for Nadia. They’d also gotten some dumplings. Shorter was in the middle of telling one of his wild stories when he noticed a guy. He was standing over what looked like a girl who was laying on the ground. He was digging through the girls pockets and she seemed to be unconscious. Sing didn’t know what came over him but he ran across the street, yelling at the guy. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Sing yelled. This caused the man to stop and then run after a few seconds. By the time Sing got over there the guy was gone, but the person he’d been trying to rob was still laying on the ground. Sing bent down, carefully turning the person over. They were, beautiful. Shorter ran over and stopped next to him. 

“Don’t run off like that. I’ll never forgive myself if something bad happens to you and Nadia won’t let me live it down.” Shorter took a moment to catch his breath and then bent down next to the unconscious person. 

“We gotta help them.” Sing said, feeling panic rise in his chest as he realized that this person was bleeding. It wasn’t a lot, but it was clear he’d been injured. 

“Wanna take them to the hospital?” Shorter asked, carefully picking up the unconscious body. When he did he realized they were still awake, if only slightly. 

“No,” The person mumbled, gripping Shorter’s jacket sleeve tight. “No, hospital.” Was all they said before falling unconscious again. Shorter looked at Sing who was watching him with worried eyes. 

“We are not taking them back to the hotel.” Shorter said, tone firm. Sing looked around, taking deep breaths. 

Shorter didn’t say it firm enough because that’s what they ended up doing. None of them knowing this chance encounter would send them on spiral of love and loss.


	2. Finders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash arranges a meeting with Eiji. Meanwhile, Yut-Lung wakes up in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Ash a scary villain I hope I did okay. I hope you guys enjoy.

Yut-Lung woke slowly. He woke from a dream of his mouth, cradling him close to her chest and whispering how much she loved him. Yut-Lung was thankful he woke when he did. That always turned into a nightmare. Those moments right before his brothers assaulted and killed his mother. Yut-Lung looked over and saw he was in an unfamiliar room. There was another bed, though it was messy and empty. Yut-Lung quickly sat up, regretting it when his head spun. That guy must have hit him hard. Yut-Lung lied back down, feeling nauseous from his headache. He didn’t know where he was but thankfully it wasn’t a hospital. It also wasn’t fancy enough to be Ash’s house. 

“You’re awake.” A voice called from the door. Yut-Lung looked over and saw a boy with short black hair standing there. He had a bag in his hand. He quickly walked over and set it on the bed. He didn’t look dangerous but that didn’t mean he wasn’t. Ash was sneaky and this boy might be one of his men. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” Yut-Lung groaned, placing a hand on his head. It was bandaged. The boy took out a bottle of water and some ibuprofen. 

“A hotel a little ways from where you were attacked.” The boy opened the bottle of water and the pills. 

“Did you save me?” Yut-Lung asked. He remembered begging someone not to take him to the hospital before he lost consciousness. 

“Yeah, you said not to take you to the hospital and we didn’t know what else to do so we brought you here.” The boy helped Yut-Lung sit up some, propping up some pillows. He handed Yut-Lung the water and two ibuprofen. 

“Thank you.” Yut-Lung whispered and took the pills. He downed half the bottle of water before handed it back to Sing. 

“How is your head feeling?” Sing asked, setting the bottle on the bedside table. 

“It hurts, but I think I’ll be okay. I’ve had worse.” Yut-Lung shrugged. He felt nervous. This boy was being nice to him. He was sure he wasn’t working with Ash. If he was, Yut-Lung would be tied up right now. 

“What happened to you?” The boy asked. Yut-Lung looked at him, wondering if he should tell the truth or not. 

“I was attacked by someone that I think was sent by the mafia.” Yut-Lung choose to be honest. No use lying. This guy wouldn’t want to be involved once he heard the truth. 

“The mafia?” The boy asked, eyes wide. He’d heard bad things about them. All the movies and shows he’d watched showed them doing awful things. “Why?” 

“I have no idea. Their leader is power hungry and spoiled.” Yut-Lung had met Ash face to face once. He’d never forget that cold look in his eyes and the sinister smirk on his face. Ash Lynx was dangerous. “My guess is he wants something.” 

“Should we go to the police?” The boy asked. Yut-Lung shook his head. 

“We can’t. They won’t help.” Yut-Lung knew first hand the cops never helped. They didn’t help when he tried to report his brothers for what they did to his mom. They didn’t help when he tried to report what they did to him for all those years. They wouldn’t protect him from Ash Lynx. 

“So, what are you gonna do?” The boy asked. He was worried about Yut-Lung. Even though he didn’t know him, this still wasn’t right. 

“I’m gonna have to face Ash and find out what he wants.” Yut-Lung replied. He really didn’t like the idea of seeing Ash. He had a creeping suspicion that whatever the boys took from that dying reporter was what Ash Lynx wanted. It was a good thing he took extra measures to hide it. Yut-Lung looked at the boy again. “You never told me your name.” 

“Oh, sorry. I’m Sing Soo-Ling.” The boy replied. He held out a hand to Yut-Lung. 

“Lee Yut-Lung.” Yut-Lung replied, slowly taking Sing’s hand. They shook hands and then Yut-Lung pulled his own back. 

“As in the youngest Lee brother?” Sing asked. Yut-Lung was surprised to hear his brothers mentioned. 

“You know my brothers?” He asked, swallowing hard. Suddenly he was scared. What if this boy was working with his brothers? 

“All of China knows them. We also know there is a big reward for anyone who returns you to them.” Sing answered and shrugged. “Honestly, I hear they’re awful. I don’t blame you for leaving them.” 

“You’re not working with them?” Yut-Lung asked, breathing a sigh of relief. He’d been so scared for a minute. 

“No, I’m not involved in any of that.” Sing shook his head. “Just an art student.” 

“You make art?” Yut-Lung asked. He liked to draw sometimes but wasn’t too good. Sing nodded his head and dig through his backpack. He pulled out a sketchbook and handed it to Yut-Lung. 

“If you wanna take a look.” Sing offered. Yut-Lung set it on the bed and started flipping through it. He stopped on a picture of cherry blossoms. He ran his fingers over the picture. 

“These are really good.” Yut-Lung said and looked back at Sing. He saw a blush form on the boys face before he turned away. 

“They’re alright. I have better ones back in Hong Kong.” Sing replied. He looked back at Yut-Lung who was staring at him. 

“You’re from Hong Kong as well?” Yut-Lung asked. Sing nodded his head. Yut-Lung closed the sketchbook and handed it back to Sing. “Thanks for showing me your drawings.” 

“No problem. I’m glad you liked them.” Sing smiled and shoved the sketchbook back into his bag. He looked back at Yut-Lung. “Are you hungry? We have some leftovers in the fridge I can warm up for you.” 

Yut-Lung knew he should go. The longer he’s here the more danger these people are in. Ash could track him down at any moment, but also he needed food to recover his strength. 

“That sounds good.” Yut-Lung answered. He could spare another hour or so. 

~ 

Eiji sighed and stopped walking. He knew he was being followed. Had know for over two blocks now. Ash’s men were so obvious. He turned around to face the men. 

“Can I help you boys?” Eiji asked, rolling his eyes. The two guys stepped closer. 

“Ash Lynx wants to see you so you can either come quietly with us or we can do this the hard way?” One of the men said. Eiji tilted his head to the side. He really didn’t want to spend the rest of his day playing twenty questions with that spoiled brat. But Eiji already knew if he didn’t go quietly Ash would make his visit hell. 

“Alright, let's get this over with.” Eiji replied, popping a gumball in his mouth. The men led him to a car, guiding him into the back seat. The drive to Ash’s house is short which makes Eiji feel mixed emotions. He’s eager to get this over with and dreading whatever it is Ash wanted. Ash Lynx doesn’t request anyone’s presence unless they’ve royally pissed him off. That or he wants to make some awful deal. Either way, it wasn’t good. 

The men lead Eiji inside and down the hall. The house was huge, with expensive furniture, paintings, and other things. Some ugly vases that Eiji knew was worth more than he would make in a lifetime. He was well aware of the money the Golzine’s had. He watched the men open the door. 

“Mr. Lynx will see you.” One of the men said. Eiji rolled his eyes and walked in. He saw Ash Lynx sitting at his desk. Beautiful and dangerous Ash Lynx. His eyes like jade stones watched Eiji as he entered the room and the doors shut behind him. 

“Eiji Okumura, leader of the fire sparrows.” Ash Lynx said, resting his face in his hands. He looked the boy over. He was older than Ash by two years, and yet he looked so young. His face was so innocent, but Ash knew the truth. Eiji was dangerous with a sharp tongue. He was witty and sarcastic.The type of boy Ash would usually have gutted on the spot. The type Ash wanted to crush under his shoes. 

“Ash Lynx, Dino Golzine’s heir. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Eiji asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wanted to get to the point so he could leave. He had better things to do than entertain a bored little rich boy. 

“You met with Lee Yut-Lung last night and he gave you something. Where is it?” Ash asked, leaning back in his chair. He watched a smile spread over Eiji’s face. 

“That dumb paper with numbers and some stupid words wrote on it?” Eiji asked. Ash nodded his head. Eiji was right, Ash Lynx and the mafia was involved in Banana Fish, whatever it was. “It’s in my apartment, but that's all he gave me.”

“You took that paper home and looked it up, so you have an idea what it is?” Ash asked as he stood up. He walked around the desk and stepped toward Eiji. He watched Eiji step back a bit. Ash let out a small laugh and shook his head. 

“I know it’s dangerous and resembles LSD. Aside from that I have no idea what it is.” Eiji was telling the truth. He felt his back hit the door as Ash stepped closer. Ash placed his hands against the door on either side of Eiji’s head. 

“You figured that out all on your own?” Ash asked, impressed. Then again, a quick google search of that list would give such results. Eiji nodded his head, clenching his fists against the wood. Ash roughly took Eiji’s face in his hand. “Such a smart little sparrow.” 

“I told you all I know.” Eiji growled, glaring at Ash. He closed his eyes as he felt Ash press his lips to his ear. 

“I know you did, little sparrow.” Ash whispered and then threw Eiji to the ground. He pressed a foot to Eiji’s chest to hold him down. He loosened his tie a little and reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe. 

“Are you going to kill me now?” Eiji growled, glaring up at Ash. He couldn’t believe this is where things ended. On the floor of a mafia bosses office. Ash shook his head, laughing. 

“No, I have much bigger plans for you, Eiji.” He bent down, grabbing Eiji’s arm. He pushed up Eiji’s sleeve. “This is a sedative. It’ll make you sleep till I have time to finish this chat.” Ash injected Eiji with the syringe, watching his glare start to soften. “Sweet dreams, little birdy.” 

“Fuck you.” Eiji mumbled as he fell unconscious. Ash dropped Eiji’s arm and tossed the syringe out. He walked over and sat down at his desk. 

“You guys can come back in.” Ash called out. The two men from earlier opened the door and stepped inside. Ash pointed to Eiji, who lied unconscious on the floor. Take him to his room and tie him down. I don’t need him escaping when he wakes. I need to contact the Lee’s. I’m sure they’ll be delighted to know the trouble their brother is in and eager to collect him when I take him.” 

The men did as Ash said, picking Eiji up and carrying him out. Ash was eager to see just how the little sparrow would do if he clipped his wings. For now, he needed to trap the snake and return it to it’s rightful cage. Wang-Lung would owe him for this. 

~ 

Yut-Lung finished eating. He hadn’t had a meal this good in awhile. Even if it was just warmed up in the microwave, it was better than most things he had to eat. He looked over at Sing. “Thank you for helping me. It means a lot.” 

“I wasn’t just gonna leave you on the sidewalk.” Sing shook his head. The door opened and Yut-Lung jumped up, getting in a defensive position. Sing looked and saw it was just Nadia and Shorter returning. Sing looked back at Yut-Lung. “They’re not gonna hurt you. They’re my cousins.” 

“Sorry if we scared you.” Nadia said and held out a bag. “We brought you back a cupcake.” 

“Thank you.” Yut-Lung whispered and carefully grabbed the bag. He sat back down on the bed. 

“How’re you feeling?” Shorter asked, sitting on the other bed. Yut-Lung glanced up at him and shook his head. 

“Better. Thank you. All three of you for taking care of me.” Yut-Lung replied and pulled out the box that had a cupcake in it. He hadn’t had one of these in years. He pulled it out and pulled the paper off. 

“No need to thank us. We couldn't leave you to be killed or worse.” Shorter responded. Yut-Lung slowly ate his cupcake, knowing he needed to leave. He needed to check his apartment. Surely Ash had checked it by now. Not that he’d find anything. Only the paper which Yut-Lung memorized. The sample was with Wu, who was hiding away somewhere. 

“We do want to know why you were attacked?” Nadia asked. Yut-Lung finished his cupcake and tossed the paper back into the bag. 

“I’m in a small gang. Two of my guys found a dying reporter and he gave them some info. Apparently whoever attacked me wanted it.” Yut-Lung wasn’t going to tell them the whole story. They didn’t need to know it. 

“And you aren’t going to the police?” Nadia asked. Yut-Lung shook his head. 

“I’m in a gang they won’t listen to me. Plus, the guy who I think is after me is rich and had connections.” Yut-Lung wrapped his arms around himself. “He’ll walk free and I’ll make the target on my back bigger.” 

“So, what are you going to do?” Shorter asked, pulling his sunglasses off and setting them on the table. 

“I’m gonna give him back whatever my boys took. I’m not dumb enough to piss off a mob boss.” Yut-Lung knew first hand what mafia’s were like. He grew up in a family full of violent criminals like Ash. He would keep a bit of this drug for him to find out what the use was. He’d give the rest to Ash. He wanted to know what the mafia was up to, but he wasn’t about to get on Ash’s bad side. 

“I should go. The longer I’m here the more danger you guys are in.” Yut-Lung stood up. His head was still throbbing but he needed to get home. He’d be fine. 

“Let us at least give you a ride to your place.” Shorter said and stood up. 

“Yeah, Shorter’s right. It’s dark out. We can’t let you get attacked again.” Sing added in. Yut-Lung sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“My brother and Sing won’t mind. You really shouldn’t be out by yourself.” Nadia agreed and walked over. She carefully placed her hands on Yut-Lung’s shoulders. Yut-Lung flinched but didn’t pull away. Nadia got a look of sadness in her eyes and she whispered. “You can escape. Don’t lose your fire.”

Yut-Lung turned away, tears welling up in his eyes. Sing was already halfway out the door. Yut-Lung wiped the tears away and whispered a thank you to Nadia. He followed Shorter and Sing out the door. The car ride to his apartment is quiet as Yut-Lung rides in the back seat. Nadia’s words replying in his mind. He wanted to be free. No more running and hiding from his brothers. He just wanted to be able to breath and not feel like it’s his last chance to. Shorter stopped in front of where Yut-Lung said his apartment was. 

“Thank you for everything.” Yut-Lung said one last time and climbed out of the car. He closed the door and walked over, walking up the stairs. He saw the door to his apartment was slightly open. He slowly pushed it the rest of the way open, in a fighting stance. When he turned on the light he let out a gasp. The whole place was torn apart. Dishes broken, all his stuff on the floor. It was a mess. In the middle of the mess sat an envelope. Yut-Lung slowly walked over, opening the envelope. Inside was a letter and a few photos. Yut-Lung let out a sob as he read the letter. He flinched when his phone rung from across the room. He got up and walked over, grabbing it up. He saw it was an unknown number. He pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear. 

“Like my warning?” Ash asked. Yut-Lung leaned on the counter. 

“What do you want?” Yut-Lung asked. He ran a hand through his hair again. 

“You know what I want. Where is the sample you took from that man?” Ash asked. Before Yut-Lung could say anything Ash spoke again. “Or better yet your boys, but they won’t be an issue seeing as they’re dead. Then again you knew that since I’m sure you saw the pictures.” 

“If I bring you what you want will you return my moms hair pin?” Yut-Lung asked. He had plans to hand it over to Ash anyways. He didn’t have to go this far. 

“Of course. Give me what I want and you’ll get your stupid hair pin back. But if I don’t get what I want by tomorrow night I’ll destroy it and send you pictures.” Ash answered with a smirk that could be heard in his voice. 

“I’ll get it for you and meet you in the park tomorrow.” Yut-Lung said. He heard Ash let out a small laugh. 

“You’re so much easier to work with than I thought you would be.” Ash responded. He sounded so smug. Of course Yut-Lung was easy to work with. Ash was giving him no choice. “I look forward to meeting you, snake.” And with that Ash hung up. Yut-Lung sat down on the floor, sobbing into his knees. Two of his boys had been killed and it was his fault. He should have took the drug back to Ash the moment he figured out it was Ash’s. Now the last thing he had from his mother was in Ash’s position and he didn’t even know if he’d get it back. 

This was a mess and it was only the beginning.


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut-Lung goes to Chinatown to get the sample from Wu. Meanwhile Ash brings in someone for Yut-Lung's past to insure he gets everything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this updated! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Eiji jolted awake. He was gonna strangle that spoiled rich brat, but first he needed to figure out where he was. He looked around and saw he was in a room. It was big, with a bookshelf. He slowly sat up, holding his hand. He glanced over to see Ash sitting by the bed, book in hand. He was reading To Kill A Mockingbird. Ash closed the book and set it aside. 

“The sparrow wakes.” Ash said. Eiji rolled his eyes. Great, animal analogies. 

“Do you always watch people you kidnap sleep?” Eiji asked, glaring at Ash. The mob boss smirked and crossed one leg over the other. 

“No, but you interest me.” Ash responded. Eiji mentally cursed Ash. The only thing worse than being hated by Ash was if he was interested in you. 

“Why? What have I done?” Eiji asked, arching a brow. Ash stood up and moved to sit on the bed. 

“I’ve had my eye on you for awhile little sparrow. You fly so free even though you live in such a disgusting world.” Ash carefully took Eiji’s face in his hands. “I want to see if you’ll still fly once you’ve been caged and had your wings clipped.” 

“What if I still fly?” Eiji asked. Ash shrugged and rubbed his thumb over Eiji’s cheek bone. 

“Then you fly.” 

“And if I fall?” 

“Then you’ll fall.” Ash answered. “I have no use for someone that can’t endure. If you are too weak then death will come for you. That’s the circle of life my birdy.” 

“Then let me show you I can survive.” Eiji smirked. He wouldn’t die here, not after everything he’d been through. He wouldn’t die in Ash’s hold. 

“I am counting on you to thrill me.” Ash stood up and walked away from the bed. “For now you will stay here till I get that snake back for stealing from me.” 

“Yut-Lung,” Eiji whispered, eyes widening. So Ash had caught on that the youngest Lee had what he was looking for. 

“I know he’s the one who gave you the information on Banana Fish.” Ash said and looked back at Eiji. “Which means he has what I’m looking for and I will get it from him.” 

“That drug is dangerous isn’t?” Eiji asked, glaring at Ash. “So why do you want it?” 

“If you work with me and behave, I’ll tell you.” Ash walked out of the room. “In the meantime, wait here, my little birdy.” Ash shut the door behind him and started down the hallway. He had to be sure he was ready for whatever Yut-Lung decided to pull. He was a Lee by blood and that meant he was crafty. He had to be ready for anything. 

~ 

Yut-Lung woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He checked his phone to see it was a little past one in the afternoon. He’d spent most the night cleaning up the mess Ash and his goons made. Yut-Lung managed to get most of it cleaned up, but it was still slightly a mess. Yut-Lung slowly got up from the couch and walked over, opening the door. He was surprised by what he saw. The boy who helped him yesterday, Sing Soo-Ling, stood there. He had his hands in his pockets and he was smiling. 

“Sing, what are you doing here?” Yut-Lung asked, pulling Sing into his apartment. He quickly closed the door behind him. 

“I wanted to check on you. I was worried.” Sing answered and looked around, seeing the mess that still remained. “Maybe I was right to worry.” 

“I’m fine, but you shouldn’t be here.” Yut-Lung stepped around Sing and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out two mugs and filled them with water. He placed them in the microwave, setting it for three minutes. 

“Why not? I thought you were gonna settle things with that mob boss.” Sing asked and took a seat at the table. Yut-Lung took the mugs out and put a tea bag in each one. He glanced back at Sing. 

“I am, but it’s still not safe.” Yut-Lung replied and grabbed up the mugs. He set one in front of Sing and took a seat across from him. “If Ash finds out that we’re friends he’ll use you against me.” 

“We’re friends?” Sing asked, arching a brow. A small smile made its way onto his face. 

“I don’t know. I assumed you saving my life made us at least acquaintances.” Yut-Lung blushed in embarrassment and looked away. He heard Sing laugh at his joke and he let out a small giggle as well. He looked back at him. 

“Okay we’re friends and that means I’m gonna help you.” Sing took a sip of his tea and made a face. “Also, microwave tea is awful.” 

“Not all of us are lucky enough to make good tea.” Yut-Lung responded, shaking his head. Sing shrugged and smiled. 

“So, where do we go first?” Sing asked. He watched Yut-Lung frown and sigh. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. Yut-Lung wasn’t much older than him and yet he was in the middle of all this awful stuff. He had to fight to survive. Sing couldn’t imagine how he must feel. 

“We need to go to Chinatown. I gave the sample my boys took from Ash to my right hand man, Wu.” Yut-Lung stood up, grabbing up his phone. “He hid it, but if I ask he’ll give it to me.” 

“And then you’ll hand it over to Ash tonight?” Sing asked and stood up as well. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“Well, most of it. I’m giving some of it to a reporter I know. He’ll keep it safe and when the time is right expose Ash Lynx for the shady shit he’s been doing.” Yut-Lung answered and sent a text to Wu, letting him know they’d be in Chinatown soon and to meet him with the drug. 

“You’re working with someone to expose Ash?” Sing asked. Yut-Lung looked at Sing and nodded his head. 

“Ash Lynx is a horrible person. He’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. There isn’t a low he won’t stoop to.” Yut-Lung frowned and looked around his apartment, looking over all the broken things. “It’s only a matter of time before he sells me out to my brothers to gain their favor. So he can stab their backs.” 

“I won’t leave you alone. We’ll fight this tonight.” Sing reassured. Yut-Lung put his phone in his pocket and looked at Sing. 

“Why are you helping me?” Yut-Lung asked. Sure he had gang members who were loyal to him and cared about him, but Sing didn’t know him. 

“Because no one deserves to go through this alone.” Sing shrugged. “Isn’t that what friends are for?” 

“You’re a strange one, Sing Soo-Ling.” Yut-Lung replied. Sing smiled wide and rubbed his nose. A habit he had when he was embarrassed. 

“Let’s go get this drug then so we can get Ash off your back.” Sing said. Yut-Lung nodded his head. With that they made their way to Chinatown. 

~

Ash sat in his office, face leaning on his hand. Before him stood Max Lobo, a well trained assassin and the man who would ensure the Lee got what they wanted. In turn Ash would get what he wanted and that was the Lee’s loyalty. They would owe him for returning their precious little brother and it would make it easier to take them out when Ash finished using them. 

“I was surprised to receive a call from you, mister Lynx.” Max said, crossing his arms over his chest, smiling slightly. Ash nodded his head. Max had been hired by the Lee’s to train Yut-Lung when he was younger. He taught Yut-Lung almost everything he knew about fighting. The poisons and such came from the Lee’s, but Max taught Yut-Lung how to physically fight. 

“The Lee’s want their brother back. I’m assuming you can help me get him?” Ash asked as he leaned forward. Max smiled wider and nodded his head. 

“I look forward to seeing how he’s grown and what he’s learned since our time together.” Max answered and then winked at Ash. “Plus how can I say no to such a pretty face.” 

“It seems you can’t.” Ash replied, standing up. He turned away from Max, making a disgusted face. He didn’t care much what anyone thought of him. Especially not assassins who would betray their own. “Now get to work, Mister Lobo.” 

~ 

Yut-Lung quickly walked through the streets of Chinatown, watching as the sun was setting over the top of the buildings. He came here often, in fact he ran Chinatown. Everyone here respected him, a few even looked up to him. He had to move quickly he needed to meet Ash soon and give him this stupid Banana Fish. It would get Ash off his back if only for a few days. Yut-Lung turned down an alleyway, Sing following close behind. He saw Wu waiting for him, soft smile on his face when he spotted Yut-Lung. 

“Boss, you made it. I was scared you’d been captured.” Wu spoke. Yut-Lung gave him a hug once he was close enough. 

“No, I’m fine. Ash destroyed my apartment, but I’m unharmed.” Yut-Lung reassured the man. Wu nodded his head and then looked to Sing. 

“You must be Sing Soo-Ling. I must take you for saving my boss. He told me what you and your cousin did for him.” Wu gave a small bow. Sing smiled and shook his head. 

“No need to thank me. I was only doing the right thing.” Sing said, slightly embarrassed by the praise he was getting. 

“It still means a lot.” Wu replied and looked over at Yut-Lung who was watching Sing with a small smile on his face. He then turned his attention back to Wu. 

“Did you get some of the sample to Blanca?” Yut-Lung asked. Wu nodded his head and pulled out the rest of the sample, handing it to Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket. “Thank you, Wu. I have one last favor to ask.” 

“I’ll take the boy home.” Wu said. Yut-Lung gave him a confused look. “It’s very obvious.” Wu whispered and stepped around Yut-Lung. 

“Be safe.” Sing called out as he walked off with Wu. Yut-Lung placed a hand over his chest, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t falling for Sing. He couldn’t. 

~

Yut-Lung shivered as he approached the spot he agreed to meet Ash. His hands were in his pockets and he could feel the container of white powder against his fingers. He really hoped Blanca could use what he’d learned. He wanted this to end. If he could expose Ash Lynx he could in turn expose his brothers. He would be free. That’s all he wanted was freedom. 

“You came.” Ash said as he walked up, adjusting the gloves on his hands. 

“You sound surprised. You gave me no choice.” Yut-Lung replied and pulled the container out of his pocket. He held it out for Ash. The blond smiled and took the hair pin he’d stole out of his pocket. He carefully placed it in Yut-Lung’s hand and took the Banana Fish from Yut-Lung. He handed it to one of the men standing behind him. 

“See that wasn’t hard?” Ash said, tone mocking. He let out a small laugh. “I give you points for effort. You really thought I wouldn’t find out it was you who stole my drugs.” 

“I was going to tell you.” Yut-Lung lied. He watched Ash’s eyes narrow in response. He knew Yut-Lung was lying. 

“No, you weren’t.” Ash replied and stepped closer. Yut-Lung took a step back, flinching as Ash placed a gloved hand on his cheek. “But that’s okay. It all worked out in the end.” 

“So I can go now?” Yut-Lung asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Ash leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Yut-Lung’s ear. 

“Slither away little snake, but you’ll return to me when I call.” Ash whispered and pulled away. He walked off back toward his car. Yut-Lung fought back the urge to yell at him. Scream at Ash he wasn’t a toy to be played with. Something he’d screamed at his brothers when he was a child. It would only make things worse so he just turned away and started walking home. 

The walk back to his apartment is quiet and it gives Yut-Lung too much time to think. When he gets inside he quickly toss his phone on the couch and runs a hand through his hair. He walked over to the table, collecting the mugs he and Sing left earlier. His heart stops when he sees a picture of Sing tied up sitting on the table. He picks it up, swallowing hard. He turns around quickly when he hears someone behind him. 

“Max,” Yut-Lung gasped, tears forming in his eyes. The assassin just smiles at him, leaning on the wall. 

“It’s been awhile, darling.”


End file.
